Archie Mega Man Ausgabe 23
Archie Mega Man Ausgabe 23 ist die 23. Ausgabe der Mega Man Comics und der Anfang der Worlds Collide Saga. Handlung Spoilers It's TWO Free Comic Books in ONE! Just in time for the start of the epic Sonic the Hedgehog and Mega Man crossover event, "Worlds Collide," comes a primer issue exclusively for Free Comic Book Day! Witness the journey these two epic heroes from both Sega and Capcom took to finally meet each other—Mega Man's journey chronicled on one side, and Sonic's on the other! This is the must-have primer for the biggest comic book event of 2013—as video game icons Sonic and Mega Man meet for the very first time anywhere—featuring art from both Sonic and Mega Man comic book fame! For the Bot Who Has Everything Mega Man feiert seinen Geburtstag mit der ganzen Stadt und soll vom Bürgermeister persönlich eine Trophäe überreicht bekommen. Währenddessen hat auch Dr. Wily in den Lanfront Ruins durch das Fernsehen mitbekommen, dass Mega Mans großer Tag ansteht. Er entsendet Break Man, der sich an seinem jüngeren Bruder rächen will. In einem Interview von Plum mit Dr. Light wird ihm klar, dass er nicht mehr für Light von Bedeutung ist und dass er durch Rock ersetzt wurde. Er greift bei der Übergabe des Geschenks den Bürgermeister an und will den Kampf gegen den Blue Bomber auf einem Hochhausdach fortsetzen. Als er Rush mit seinem Break Buster trifft, schreiten Bomb Man, Cut Man und Guts Man ein, so dass Mega Man genügend Zeit hat, Rush in das Labor zurück zu teleportieren, bevor er es selbst mit Blues aufnimmt. Dieser hat in der Zwischenzeit die drei Original Robot Master besiegt und selbst Mega Man wird für ihn kein weiteres Hindernis. Bevor er jedoch auf Rock schießt, bittet dieser ihn, seinen IC Chip, der Chip auf dem seine Persönlichkeit gespeichert ist, nicht zu zerstören. Break Man schaltet seinen Break Buster aus und wendet sich zum Gehen, wird jedoch von Mega Man am Schal gepackt und setzt seinen Helm ab, um zu sehen, um wen es sich hier handelt, doch die Genesiswelle tritt in diesem Moment mit einem hellen Licht ein. At All Costs Part One: Fate Interrupted *''Die Geschichte ist im Free Comic Book Day 2013 vorhanden, ebenso wie die Seiten der 23. Ausgabe.'' In der Arctic Tundra '' beobachten das ''Team Fighters, bestehend aus Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower und Amy Rose, und die Arctic Freedom Fighters das Death Egg II und schmieden einen Plan in das Gebäude zu gelangen, um die robotisierte Sally Acorn, Prinzessin von New Mobotropolis und Freundin von Sonic, zu befreien. Beim ersten Kampf im Death Egg taucht Silver the Hedgehog auf. Er erklärte den beiden Teams, dass er endlich seinen "Traitor" (engl. Verräter) gefunden hat, denn es sei durch Sallys Robotisierung dazu gekommen, dass sich die Knothole Freedom Fighters gespalten hatten, Antoine D'Coolette im Koma ruht und Ixis Naugus, ein bösartiger Zauberer, nun König über New Mobotropolis geworden sei. Des Weiteren müsse Team Fighters seine Geschichte glauben, da man nicht nur Dr. Eggman als Gefahr ansehen könne, sondern auch Ixis Naugus, der weiterhin versucht die Mobianer in New Mobotropolis als König zu unterdrücken und zu manipulieren. Immerhin noch leicht skeptisch und verärgert über Silvers Beschuldigungen, lässt es Sonic the Hedgehog gewähren, dass sich Silver der Gruppe anschließt um Sally zu retten. Zur gleichen Zeit werden sie in einem unterirdischen, im Wasser verlaufenden Tunnel von der Dark Egg Legion der Northern Tundra angegriffen, doch sie schaffen es alle in das Death Egg zu gelangen, wo sie auf Mecha Sally treffen. Zur gleichen Zeit, als Silver the Hedgehog es schafft Mecha Sally zu besiegen, tritt die nächste Genesiswelle auch in ihrem Universum ein. Charaktere thumb|280px|Short Circuits *Mega Man *Rush *Dr. Light *Roll *Auto *Guts Man *Cut Man *Bomb Man *Leonard Dorado *Ripot, Plum Gegner *Dr. Wily *Break Man Trivia *Die Auswahl der Charaktere in den Variant Covers gibt es ebenfalls in den Spielen Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters und Sonic Battle. *Der Bürgermeister ist ein Charakter, der im Spiel Rockman Gold Empire ausgewählt werden kann. *Da Auto Rocks Helm auf Hochglanz poliert, witzelt Mega Man, dass er sich als Bright Man bekennen könnte. Bright Man ist ein Robot Master, welchen Dr. Cossack im Spiel Mega Man 4 entwickelt. *Ein Reporter fragt Mega Man bezüglich des Vertrages mit einer Fußballmannschaft ("Have you decided on the soccer endorsement deal?"), wahrscheinlich ist es eine Anlehnung an das Spiel Mega Man Soccer. *Auf Seite 4 kann man ein Fahrzeug von Auto erkennen, welches Ähnlichkeiten mit dem aus Mega Man 7 hat. *Der Junge auf Seite 6 trägt ein T-Shirt mit dem Cover von Mega Man Ausgabe 5. *In der Tierhandlung erkennt man im Schaufenster einen Hund, eine Katze und einen Vogel. Die drei Roboterhaustiere von Mega Man sind Rush (Hund), Tango (Katze - noch nicht vorgekommen) und Beat (Vogel). *Auto trägt ein T-Shirt, auf dem eine 8-Bit-Version von Mega Mans Kopf zu sehen ist. *Bei dem'' Free Comic Book Day'' werden die letzten zehn Seiten dafür verwendet, die Ereignisse aus Mega Mans Welt zu repräsentieren. Leseprobe For the Bot Who Has Everything MegaMan23Page1.jpg|Seite 1 MegaMan23Page2.jpg|Seite 2 MegaMan23Page3.jpg|Seite 3 MegaMan23Page4.jpg|Seite 4 At All Costs Part One: Fate Interrupted StH247Page1.jpg|Seite 1 StH247Page2.jpg|Seite 2 StH247Page3.jpg|Seite 3 StH247Page4.jpg|Seite 4 en:Mega Man Issue 23 (Archie Comics) Kategorie:Archie Mega Man Comics Kategorie:Worlds Collide